New team
by Pen-pen
Summary: chap1
1. Default Chapter

1 UNE NOUVELLE EQUIPE  
  
1.1.1.1 Gaëlle Maurice  
  
  
  
Idée originale et écriture : Gaëlle Maurice  
  
1.2 Rédaction avec : Amy Meier  
  
1.2.1  
  
1.2.2 Chapitre 1 : La rencontre  
  
  
  
-Gaëlle, tu as fini de stocker les informations qu'on est venues chercher ?  
  
C'était Amy qui venait de lancer cette question à sa compagne. La peur et l'excitation de la bataille la rendait nerveuse et lui donnait envie de partir au plus vite, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fini de remplir sa partie de la mission.  
  
Gaëlle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains foncés avant de lui répondre en souriant :  
  
-Oui, Amy, je les ai, tu peux tout faire sauter, et ce beau monde, je le mets sur écran.  
  
Amy, qui avait le plus de connaissances en informatique, suivi la consigne de Gaëlle. Même si elle détestait faire ça, elle et Gaëlle savaient que c'était leur devoir.  
  
-Mais… ce… ce sont… les Gundam !, s'étouffa Gaëlle.  
  
-Arrête de baver et viens m'aider, ils essayent d'entrer, modéra Amy en finissant de ranger son matériel.  
  
-Attends, j'ai posé du C4, ça va faire un beau feu d'artifice !, s'exclama Gaëlle. Les forces spéciale n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, Amy et Gaëlle sont dans le coin !  
  
-Dépêche-toi de débrancher ton portable, la pressa Amy, il y a un avion qui nous attend.  
  
-Ok, j'arrive, répondit Gaëlle en rangeant son portable. Tu le pilotes ou je le fais ?, ajouta-t-elle, l'air absente et fascinée par les Gundam.  
  
-Je le pilote !, répliqua Amy. Ca vaut mieux parce que tu es dans le gaz.  
  
-Oui, vas-y, consentit Gaëlle.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent hors de la base. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner pendant leur course pour voir les immenses Gundam qui détruisaient sans pitié la base militaire de l'Alliance.  
  
Gaëlle admirait leur courage et leur témérité face aux ennemis redoutables qu'ils devaient affronter. Avant de la rejoindre dans l'avion, Amy jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux machines de guerre. Ses cheveux châtains ondulés cachèrent un instant son regard perdu dans la bataille. Quand on put revoir ses yeux bruns, ils exprimaient la même détermination que Gaëlle, celle qui leur permettait à toutes les deux de tenir face à leur destin, ce destin en parallèle avec celui des pilotes de Gundam.  
  
Les deux adolescentes s'installèrent dans le cockpit de l'appareil.  
  
-On décolle, annonça Amy. Allez, go !  
  
-Ok, ben mets les gaz, on est suivies, l'avertit Gaëlle.  
  
-Hein ?! Par qui ?!, s'écria Amy qui comptait sur l'attention de son amie.  
  
-Devine, ça commence par un « g » et ça finit par un « n », fit-elle sans se démonter.  
  
-Oh m… !, pesta-t-elle. Avec cet avion de l'alliance, ils vont nous prendre pour des ennemies !  
  
-Le contact radio est impossible, on n'a plus de batterie.  
  
Amy promena frénétiquement ses doigts sur le panneau de contrôle.  
  
-Gaëlle ! Il nous tirent dessus ! On est touchées !!  
  
-Il faut qu'on s'éjecte, Amy, c'est le seul moyen.  
  
Le sang-froid de Gaëlle l'impressionnait. Cette fille avait un self- control extraordinaire. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle enfouissait ses doutes pour contrôler la situation. Elle ne voulait pas que sa peur influe sur son entourage. Dominer ses émotions, c'était ce que son frère lui avait appris, au temps où ils n'étaient pas séparés…  
  
-Ok, on y va, acquiesça Amy en regardant le vide. 1… 2… 3 !! Oouuuaaahh !!!!  
  
-Les parachutes c'est quand même génial, hein Amy ?, lança Gaëlle qui ne souffrait pas du vertige.  
  
-Euh… si tu le dis…, répondit Amy alors qu'elles se rapprochaient vite du sol. Mais je suis toute décoiffée !  
  
-Oh, toi et tes cheveux !, soupira Gaëlle. Atterrissons dans cet arbre, ils ne nous verront pas.  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent installées, tant bien que mal, entre les branches, Amy déclara :  
  
-Atterrissage réussi… pour une fois.  
  
-Eh, regarde, ils ont quittés leurs appareils !, s'écria Gaëlle qui avaient les yeux fixés sur deux jeunes hommes qui approchaient. C'est bizarre… on leur saute dessus à 3 !, décida-t-elle. 3 !!  
  
Elles les plaquèrent au sol en moins de deux, en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Heureusement que Gaëlle était une pro en arts martiaux et qu'elle avait appris cette prise simple à Amy, qui bien que n'étant pas sportive du tout, retenait l'un des deux jeunes hommes.  
  
Elles les attachèrent pour limiter les risques. L'un des deux garçons, aux yeux améthystes et aux longs cheveux noisettes retenus par une tresse, prit la parole.  
  
-Dites-moi, mesdemoiselles, pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes ?  
  
-Nous sommes…  
  
-Laisse Amy, je vais le faire, l'interrompit Gaëlle. Vous êtes pour ou contre Oz, jeune homme ?  
  
-Contre, répondit celui aux yeux verts et aux cheveux ramenés en avant en une mèche extraordinaire.  
  
Gaëlle jugea qu'il était franc :  
  
-C'est bon, tu peux les détacher. Ce sont vous les pilotes des Gundams ?, continua-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, répondit le garçon à la tresse. Mais en vérité, nous sommes cinq, nos compagnons ne vont d'ailleurs pas tarder.  
  
Il fixa Gaëlle avant d'ajouter :  
  
-Tu peux abaisser ton arme, ma belle.  
  
-Merci pour le compliment, répondit-elle sans se démonter. Je me présente : Gaëlle.  
  
-Et moi, c'est Amy, renchérit son amie. En fait, notre mission est simple : récupérer des informations sur Oz, l'Alliance, les Forces Spéciales et détruire leur banque de donnés.  
  
Le jeune homme aux yeux verts acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il n'était pas du genre bavard, au contraire de son compagnon.  
  
-A moi de me présenter !, dit-il en prenant la main de Gaëlle. Je suis Duo Maxwell, et lui, c'est Trowa Barton.  
  
A la surprise de Duo, Trowa prit l'initiative de faire un baisemain à Amy, qui rougit quand les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent sa jolie main. Le garçon aux cheveux tressés suivi son exemple avant de dire :  
  
-Voici justement le reste de l'équipe. Lui, c'est Heero Yuy…  
  
Il désigna de la main un garçon brun et musclé, à l'air méfiant, qui venait d'arriver avec deux autres adolescents.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner…  
  
Ce dernier, qui avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus azur et un sourire angélique, leur fit un signe de la tête amical.  
  
-Et enfin Chang Wufei.  
  
Ce dernier avait un physique très asiatique, des cheveux lisses et noirs retenus en couette derrière sa nuque et des yeux ébènes qui ne quittaient pas Gaëlle. Cette dernière, le regard étincelant, s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots en chinois. Ils s'engagèrent dans une conversation rapide et totalement incompréhensible pour les autres membres du petit groupe.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Duo expliqua au reste de l'équipe qui étaient ces deux jeunes filles et ce qu'elles faisaient, tout en gardant un œil sur Wufei et son interlocutrice.  
  
Soudain, Gaëlle se jeta dans les bras du jeune chinois. Duo était étonné et il lui semblaient ressentir une sorte de jalousie. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait bien pu lui raconter ?  
  
-Oh, Wufei… mon frère, sanglota Gaëlle sous le coup de l'émotion.  
  
Il la serra contre lui, un sourire que l'on ne voyait que très rarement aux lèvres.  
  
-Cinq ans… cela fait cinq ans…, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa sœur.  
  
Il se rendit compte que le reste de l'équipe ne comprenait rien à rien, sauf Amy car Gaëlle lui avait souvent parlé de son frère dont elle avait été séparée.  
  
-Et oui, les gars, expliqua Wufei, Gaëlle est ma sœur. Je lui ai appris toutes les techniques de combat que notre dynastie guerrière se transmet lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Elle pourrait vous battre sans aucun problème, dit-il fièrement.  
  
-Je veux bien essayer, proposa Duo, tenté par la perspective d'un combat au corps à corps.  
  
Les deux opposants se levèrent et se mirent face à face. Duo, sûr de lui, s'élança… et deux prises plus tard, il était à terre.  
  
Amy sentit la fatigue de cette journée et le stress de la mission qu'elles avaient accomplies lui retomber sur les épaules. Elle bailla et dit à Gaëlle :  
  
-Il se fait tard maintenant. Nous devrions aller nous coucher.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
Duo, le dos encore douloureux à cause de sa chute, ne laissa pas passer l'occasion. Il proposa :  
  
-Dites, les filles, venez passer la nuit chez nous.  
  
-Ok, répondirent simplement les intéressées.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	2. New team2

Chapitre 2 : Méfiance  
  
-Voici votre chambre les filles, annonça Duo en faisant entrer Amy et Gaëlle dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de la résidence.  
  
L'oasis où vivait Quatre avec son chaperon Rashid et ses quarante compagnons servait de base aux cinq pilotes.  
  
-Quatre a pensé que cette chambre d'amis vous plairait, et il la laisse à votre disposition.  
  
-Merci Duo. Et remercie Quatre de notre part.  
  
-Je n'y manquerai pas Gaëlle, promit-il en sortant de la chambre.  
  
Les deux filles se glissèrent sans plus attendre dans leur lit respectif pour s'endormir tranquillement, loin de la base qu'elles avaient détruit.  
  
-Hey, Quatre, les filles te disent merci pour la chambre, lança Duo à son compagnon.  
  
-Oh, c'est tout naturel, répondit le doux blond. J'espère que la chambre leur plait…  
  
-Je suis sûr que oui. Gaëlle avait l'air enchantée !  
  
-A propos de Gaëlle…, commença pensivement Quatre.  
  
-Oui ? fit Duo qui avait tout de suite dressé l'oreille.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur elle ?  
  
-Ca se voit à ce point là ?!  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, mais je ressens ces choses-là, expliqua calmement Quatre. Et à mon avis, Trowa doit avoir un petit penchant pour Amy…  
  
-Tro… Trowa ?! Et Amy ?! s'étouffa Duo. Lui, notre Trowa, Monsieur le Silencieux, aurait craqué sur une fille ?! Je suis en plein rêve, c'est un délire total !! Il faut que j'aille lui parler !!  
  
Même si parler est bien grand mot vu qu'il ne dit presque rien, pensa-t-il silencieusement avant de toquer à la chambre de Trowa.  
  
-C'est moi, Duo.  
  
-Entre.  
  
Trowa avait l'habitude de ne pas dire plus de mots qu'il n'en avait besoin pour se faire comprendre.  
  
-Dis-moi, Trowa…, minauda Duo avec un sourire malin, la petite Amy ne t'aurait pas fait de l'effet ?  
  
Surpris, il leva ses yeux verts en direction du pilote à la longue tresse, et fit un hochement de la tête presque imperceptible avant de dire :  
  
-Et toi, Gaëlle ?  
  
-Mais pourquoi vous dites tous ça ?! C'est fou une telle obsession chez vous !, s'écria Duo en devenant écarlate.  
  
-Tu es amoureux, fit simplement Trowa.  
  
-Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain ! le coupa Duo.  
  
-Fais de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-il.  
  
-Oh, tais-toi ! répliqua Duo en lui lançant un coussin à la tête.  
  
-Avec les filles, tu es toujours le même, remarqua Trowa en regardant son ami partir.  
  
((  
  
-Allez, debout les filles, fit gentiment Quatre en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre.  
  
-Mais Gaëlle, tu vois ce que je vois ? Un homme nous apporte notre petit déjeuner, c'est la classe, taquina amicalement Amy.  
  
-C'est le grand luxe, renchérit Gaëlle.  
  
-Oh, je voulais juste me rendre utile, dit Quatre. Et vous prévenir…  
  
-De quoi ? s'inquiéta Gaëlle.  
  
-De Heero, avoua Quatre. Il se méfie de vous, et il est en train de fouiller dans vos affaires.  
  
-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Amy en enfilant un large pull.  
  
Gaëlle se ruait déjà dans le couloir, et lorsque Amy eut réussi à la rattraper, elles s'arrêtèrent tout net devant une porte ouverte.  
  
-C'est quoi, ça ? interrogea Heero en brandissant un revolver.  
  
-C'est mon arme, affirma Gaëlle, pourquoi ?  
  
-Une fille ne devrait pas en avoir, c'est trop dangereux, déclara-t-il froidement.  
  
Gaëlle se dirigea vers lui, et profitant d'un quart de seconde d'inattention, elle lui fit une prise et se pencha au-dessus de lui en rétorquant :  
  
-Heero, moi je suis dangereuse, et un homme ne devrait pas fouiller le sac d'une fille dangereuse, il risquerait de se faire mal.  
  
Elle se rendit compte alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle… ou plutôt sur ses fesses.  
  
-En fouillant dans ton sac, j'ai trouvé plein de tes petits effets personnels, dit ironiquement Heero. J'adore tes ensembles, surtout celui que tu portes là.  
  
En effet, Gaëlle, dans sa précipitation, avait oublié d'enfiler quelque chose et elle se retrouvait maintenant en sous-vêtements.  
  
-Amy ! Apporte-moi un pull, une serviette, enfin quelque chose pour me couvrir !! paniqua-t-elle.  
  
-Tiens Gaëlle, murmura Duo en lui passant une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
-Merci Duo, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
Trowa les regarda, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, et se tourna vers Amy en lui disant à mi-voix :  
  
-Plutôt exubérante, ta copine. Et toi ?  
  
-Non, je suis plus sage ! répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
-J'aime bien les filles sage, fit-il.  
  
Amy rougit, puis s'aperçut que Gaëlle sortait de la pièce.  
  
-Eh, Gaëlle, attends-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle.  
  
-Oui, allez, viens !  
  
Elle allèrent dans la salle de bain où elles prirent une demi-heure chacune pour se laver tranquillement et se préparer à une nouvelle journée contre Oz.  
  
Tout en se détendant sous l'eau tiède, Gaëlle ne cessait de penser aux mains de Duo autour de sa taille lorsqu'il lui avait passé une serviette. Elle en frémissait encore quand elle enfila un short et un débardeur bleu- vert.  
  
Amy finit de mettre son long débardeur beige et un pantalon léger kaki.  
  
Wufei les accueillit à leur sortie de la salle de bain. Le plus étonnant était que Heero l'accompagnait.  
  
-Heero voudrait vous parler, commença Wufei en lançant un regard en coin à l'intéressé.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas du fouiller vos affaires, marmonna Heero.  
  
-Nous acceptons tes excuses, lui répondit gentiment Amy.  
  
-Mais pourquoi cette arme ?  
  
-Pour me défendre, gros bêta, répliqua Gaëlle. Quand nous pénétrons dans une base, il faut bien se battre contre des gardes parfois.  
  
-Je préfèrerais le mettre dans l'armurerie, proposa Heero. Avec les armes du reste de l'équipe…  
  
-Si tu veux dire par là qu'on fait partie de l'équipe, alors vas-y. Tu pourras me montrer cette armurerie un jour ?  
  
-Oui, tout de sui…  
  
Il fut interrompu par une lumière rouge qui venait de s'allumer.  
  
-Soeurette, on part en mission, indiqua Wufei. 


	3. New team3

Chapitre 3  
  
-Finalement, je crois que je vais prendre mon arme, dit Gaëlle à Heero qui lui passa l'objet.  
  
-Tu aurais besoin d'une arme ? demanda-t-il à Amy.  
  
-Oui, mais je n'en ai pas.  
  
-Alors venez avec moi les filles, comme ça je vous montre où se trouve l'armurerie.  
  
Les deux adolescentes le suivirent à travers les couloirs de l'immense demeure, jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse entrer dans une immense bibliothèque. Amy, dont la lecture était l'une des grandes passions, crut être en plein rêve en voyant ces centaines de livres disposés sur de longues étagères.  
  
-Mais je ne vois que des livres ici ! s'étonna Gaëlle qui pensait aller dans l'armurerie.  
  
La porte claqua, et Quatre, suivi des autres pilotes, entra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :  
  
-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'on se dépêche :  
  
-On arrive ! lança Gaëlle.  
  
-Nous partons en premier, prévint le jeune blond. Rashid vous a préparé un avion furtif dans la cour.  
  
-Merci Quatre.  
  
Trowa passa les doigts le long des couvertures des livres, puis appuya sur l'un d'eux, « La Vénus D'Ille ». Amy s'étonna de la présence de ce livre ici, puis se dit qu'après tout, c'était un classique. Gaëlle, quand à elle, était impatiente de voir l'armurerie.  
  
Un pan de mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les premières marches d'un escalier. Le petit groupe descendit dans une sorte de crypte sombre.  
  
Trowa alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers un placard de bois. Il prit une arme discrète qu'il passa à Amy en disant :  
  
-C'est la mienne, elle te portera bonheur.  
  
-Je l'espère, murmura-t-elle. Merci  
  
Gaëlle se mêla de la conversation et s'exclama :  
  
-Oh, comme c'est romantique !  
  
-Oh, tais-toi, soupira Amy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la cour. Les filles regardèrent les pilotes rejoindre leur Gundam. Gaëlle fit un dernier signe à son frère Wufei avant de monter dans l'avion.  
  
Amy alluma la radio pour garder le contact avec les Gundams.  
  
-Allô, les filles, vous me recevez ? C'est Duo.  
  
-On te reçoit 5 sur 5 répondit Gaëlle.  
  
-Vous devez normalement avoir la base ennemie dans votre champ de vision, indiqua le pilote.  
  
-Affirmatif, répondit Amy.  
  
-C'est à vous de jouer maintenant ! lanca Gaëlle. Dégagez-nous le passage !  
  
-OK chef, répliquèrent les cinq jeunes hommes.  
  
Elles posèrent l'avion non loin de la base, sous la protection des Gundams. Les gardes étant mobilisés par les mechas, elles réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'à l'ordinateur principal.  
  
Amy connecta son ordinateur portable tandis que Gaëlle surveillait les environs. Elle était en train de télécharger les données lorsque Gaëlle s'écria :  
  
-Dépèche-toi !Il y a quelaues gardes qui s'amènent !  
  
-Oui, je finis d'effacer leur programme !  
  
-Mais ils nous tirent dessus ces sauvages !  
  
Mince !J'ai presque fini, on va pouvoir y aller !  
  
Gaëlle poussa un cri de douleur et cria à Amy d'en finir avec sa mission.  
  
-Ca y est, Gaëlle, on peut partir !  
  
Tant bien que mal, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la base, profitant de la distraction provoquée par Shenlong qui venait de detruire une des tours d'angle de la base. Elles réussirent à embarquer dans l'avion.  
  
-Bon, on décole, annonça Amy.Tu peux essayer de joindre Duo ou un autre par radio ?  
  
-D'a…d'accord, gémit Gaëlle en grimaçant.  
  
Elle essayait de cacher sa douleur, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquieta son amie.  
  
-Rien de grave, soupire-t-elle. Je crois que… j'ai juste été…  
  
Mais la douleur était si forte qu'elle s'évanouit avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Amy se rendit compte alors de la blessure de sa compagne, et tout en s'approchant du QG des pilotes, elle tentait de la réveiller en criant :  
  
-Gaëlle, réveille-toi ! Gaëlle !  
  
Elle décida d'appeler l'un des garçons  
  
-Quatre, tu m'entends ? , Stressa-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, Amy, je te reçois, mais qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
  
-Un garde a blessé Gaëlle, il faut la soigner tout de suite.  
  
-D'accord, posez-vous, on vous rejoint le plus rapidement possible.Je préviens les autres, et toi explique ça à Rashid, il saura quoi faire.  
  
Dès que Duo apprit la nouvelle, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer contre OZ et de s'exclamer :  
  
-Quoi ?! c'est affreux ! Il faut qu'on se dépèche pour la sauver !  
  
  
  
-Allez, déposez-la sur le lit, leur ordonna Rashid. Wufei, tu m'aideras à la soigner.  
  
Dès que le chinois lui eu apporté une valisette contenant les objets de soin, ils firent sortir tout le monde de la pièce.  
  
Wufei tremblait un peu. Il tentait de surmonter sa ^peur de perdre sa sœur une seconde fois, mais c'était très difficile.  
  
Duo avait presque les mêmes sentiments. Il voulait que Gaëlle se remette, qu'elle puisse…qu'elle puisse rester avec lui.il sentit ses joues rosir un peu, et sursauta quand Wufei l'appela.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? , s'inquiéta Duo.  
  
-Elle voudrait te parler, murmura Wufei.  
  
Lui et Rashid les laissèrent seuls dans la chambre.  
  
-Duo, sanglota Gaëlle, j'ai peur. Je ne veux…je ne veux…  
  
-Cesse de t'en faire, dit Duo. Tout va bien. Wufei t'a sauvée.  
  
-Je…je…debuta Gaëlle.  
  
-Ne parle pas.  
  
Gaëlle ne l'écouta pas et déclara :  
  
-Je t'aime Duo. Je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite…on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais vu les circonstances…je préfère que tu le saches…  
  
Duo était étonné, mais il se sentait tellement bien. Savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés lui réchauffait le cœur. Il aurait voulu dire milles choses à Gaëlle, mais elle s'était endormie. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.  
  
-Tu devrais la laisser se reposer un peu, conseilla Quatre qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle ira mieux à son réveil.  
  
Duo acquiesça et le suivit, laissant la jeune fille se reposer. 


End file.
